


So Very Silly

by Rosawyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Weather, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bruises, Challenge Response, Creepy, F/M, Fantasizing, Hogwarts Online II, Imagination, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, Kittens, Marking, Obsessive Behavior, Office, One-Sided Relationship, POV Female Character, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Purple Prose, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Character, Surprises, Unhealthy Relationships, Walking Canes, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was so very silly of her, but Dolores Umbridge had a crush on a married man.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Silly

**Author's Note:**

> A response to Hogwarts Online's January "Crack" Challenge, "An Unlikely Pair." I selected the paring from a list of "crack parings" provided by the challengers, but I do not really consider it to be a "crack paring" - it makes way too much sense.

It was so very silly of her, but Dolores Umbridge had a crush on a married man. Not just any married man, of course, but a pure-blood—a rich, powerful, arrogant pure-blood man who was married to a rich, powerful, arrogant pure-blood woman. The couple had a son, but Dolores wasn't jealous of that; she had no desire for children of her own. But Lucius Malfoy—the entirely beautiful and entirely powerful platinum-blond wizard—was something she did desire in the deepest, silliest recesses of her terribly silly heart.

If she let her mind wander, and she found that she did far too often, she could see it all so well. The details would change, but much remained the same: sometimes she was at work, sometimes walking through the park or making a purchase at a shop. But Lucius would approach her, moving gracefully with lazy confidence, only the nearly-imperceptible spark of interest in his eye betraying his cool, unaffected exterior. She would catch sight of him out of the corner of her eye, and her heart would start pounding in her chest. She would barely be able to tear her eyes away from the compelling beauty that he was.

Of course, she'd be even more flustered when he spoke to her—how was she to respond to such a man? Even in her own mind, Dolores knew powerful men preferred submissive women to those who met their arrogance with an answering arrogance. To be sure, he might have married such a woman, but that didn't mean he preferred her. Dolores had been watching Lucius for some time, and while he was always discreet, she had seen his eye wander many a time. He was a man who appreciated beauty, that was clear. But it was also clear that he was a man who was easily bored.

Dolores had never technically had a boyfriend—unless you counted Cornelius, but Dolores certainly never did. That was business, after all. A little pleasure mixed with business, but certainly more for him than for her as far as the pleasure went. But she could imagine how Lucius' fingers would feel brushing tantalizingly over her skin and how his lips would feel pressed possessively over her own. She imagined he would taste like expensive firewhiskey and dark chocolate with a hint of smoke and venom. His eyes would look on her with menacing amusement as he crushed her wrist against the wall with a grip so strong it left bruises. She would have to be careful to keep her sleeve over the marks to avoid unnecessary gossip. But she would relish the secret knowledge that he had marked her in a way no one could ever know but the two of them. Because she would let him see the marks he left on her body. He would like that. He would smile in amused satisfaction, and she would thrill to see his satisfaction directed at her. She would do anything to have even a hint of his satisfaction directed at her.

She was sitting at her desk in her office at the Ministry of Magic one rather dull afternoon. The sounds of pleasant mewing from the adorable kittens on her walls filled her ears and made her smile contentedly as she carefully adjusted the angle of her quill pen. The sky outside her window was grey, and it looked like it might rain. It had been quite chilly when she left home that morning, and the air had been unpleasantly damp.

She didn't have any more appointments for the day, so she was somewhat surprised when her door opened, but she thought it must be a co-worker with some sort of question for her until she saw him standing there like he'd walked right out of her favourite daydream: Lucius Malfoy, resplendent in elegantly expensive garb with his imposing walking stick held lazily in his hand and a shimmer of candlelight on his perfectly-groomed hair. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly as his eyes fell on her.

When he spoke, it was somehow even more wonderful and terrible than it had ever been in her imagination: she felt as though her heart was going to literally explode in her chest—and wouldn't that just be embarrassing? "Ms Umbridge is it?" The man's voice was like honey poured over raspberry sorbet with a shot of fine firewhiskey.

She willed herself to appear calm, replying as she had so many times in her mind. "Yes; can I help you?" She hoped her smile looked both pleasant and pretty without seeming forced.

Her heart fluttered at the predatory look in his eyes as he replied. "I do believe you can."

She had the sudden urge to pinch herself, hard. It was so very silly of her.


End file.
